robot_chicken_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Robot Chicken Fanon Season One (GizmotheMogwai17 Version)
Episodes Episode One: The Funky Chicken Segments #Bob's Boogers #Angry Meow Mix Cat #Dinosaur Balls #George Washington: Werewolf Hunter #Perverted Emoji #Maleficent's Spell Backfires #Purple and Brown: Ultra-Violent Edition #Jedi Teletubbies #The World's Strictest OddParents #The Revenge of Frankenpoodle #Optimus Prime Sex #Lilo and Bitch #Elephant on a Unicycle #Turkies are Bullies #Foster's Home for Imaginary Fiends Episode Two: We Totally Aren't High #The Count: Sesame Street Pimp #Rabbits Mating #The World's Most Intense Game of Pattycake Ever #Rugrats:Where Are They Now? #Winnie the Poop #Harry Potter and the Extremely Stupid Parody #I'm a Skeksis and I Know It #Alice Cooper in Wonderland #No Douchebags Allowed #Asshole Lobster #Invader Zim vs. Predator #Smurf You! #PaRappa on the Rapper on Judge Judy #Little Dead Riding Hood #The Gallon Challenge Episode Three: The Leading Cause of Stupidity #RoboCop Poops #Don't Be a Dick It's Christmas #Harry Potter's Vibrating Wand #AAAHH! Real Mobsters #Ninja Baby #Jumping the Shark #The Most Offensive Song In the History of the Universe #Grand Theft:Gullah Gullah Island #Shrek's Wedding #The Robot Dance #The Mild Thornberries #Hitler Action Figure #Death in Assassin's Creed #The Big Bong Theory #Kat Kombat: Garfield vs. Nermal Episode Four: Mechanical Poultry #Fred Flintstone Takes a Dump # Scrat's Nut Shot # Kitten Sneezes # Attack of the Evil Blanket # Lion-O's Terrible Pun # Happy Tree F.R.I.E.N.D.S. # Five Nights at the Big Blue House # Uncle Traveling Matt's Last Postcard # Courage at the Vet # Kylo Ren and Stimpy # Hey Arnold Schwarzenegger # Dancing Condom # Squirrel with a Shotgun # Creepy Nick Jr. Face #Irregular Show Episode Four:I Love Lucy Clover #The Flintstones meet The Jetsons #The Avengers:Age of Voltron #Night of the Living Smurfs #Angry Birds Fail #Immortal Kombat #Johnny Knoxville Presents:Running With Scissors 101 #Poker Dogs Reboot #E.T. Texts Home #Snarfer Image #Keebler Elves Protest #Inuyasha Watches Family Guy #Health Inspector Gadget #Buzz Light Beer #Clifford the Big Red Dog with a Blog #Star Wars:The Revenge of Jar Jar Episode Five: Seth Green's Family Guy #Epic Rap Battles of Fishtory:Spongebob vs. Squidward #Thunder, Thunder, Thundercats No! #The Worst Final Episodes of All Time Part 2 #The Wayne Brady Bunch #The Creature from the Black Lagoon on The View #I Know What Britney Did Last Summer #Doug's Unfunnie Joke #Chippendale:Rescue Rangers #Make America Covfefe Again #Katy Perry's Fire Boobs #A Clockwork Annoying Orange #Rocko's Crappy Life #GPS:Kanye West Edition #Kel's Orange Soda Addiction #The Origin of Jason Voorhees Episode Six: Watch The Orville on FOX (I'm sorry, Seth MacFarlane made us call the episode that. You don't have to watch it if you don't want to) #I Was a Teenage Digimon #Star Trek:The Musical #A Day at Hogwarts #I'm Gumby Dammit #Bloopers: Sci-Fi Edition #Joss Whedon vs. The FCC #Game of Drones #The Skeletorminator #World War T (Starring Donald Trump and his tweeting addiction. Also starring Brad Pitt) #Gravity Fails #Snoopy's Doghouse Injury #Jem's Truly, Truly, Truly Outrageous Personal Life #Cobra Commander's Speech Impediment #Leave it to Bieber #Sabrina the Teenage Bitch:Yet Another Season One Callback Episode Seven: Adult Swim Sucks #Rainbow Brite Goes Goth #It Sucks To Be a Klingon #Lord of the Onion Rings #The Cryptkeeper's Ghoulish Breakup Text #Robot Chicken is Fake News #Calling Bird #The Lying King #Demonic Bananas in Pajamas #The Magic Fail Bus #How The Grinch Ruined Halloween #That 2010s Show #Lincoln at the Movie Theater #I'm Batman, Beeyotch #Stan Lee's Catchphrase #Ed Edd and Eddy Redmayne Episode Eight:Please Don't Cancel Us, We Were Just Kidding About the Whole "Adult Swim Sucks" thing #Planet of the Apes:Where Everyone on Earth Goes Apeshit #Gollum and Beyonce #The Wizards of Hogwarts Place #Kermit at the Bar #The Most Ridiculous Things About Gotham #The Last Man on Earth's Emotional Struggles #Animaniacs on Drugs #Tiny Toons Avengers #The Horrific Secrets Behind Legends of the Hidden Temple #I Double Dare You #The Walking Ted #Two and a Half Men in Black #Baloo's Epic FailSpin #Powerpuff Girls Just Wanna Have Fun #The Incredible Hulk Hogan Episode Nine: Chicken Nuggets #Putting Down Neopets #Passive Aggressive Beavers #Drunk History:The Creation of Adult Swim #Yoda's Unusual Way of Speaking #Wolverine's Bathroom Troubles #My Crazy Obsession:Deadpool and His Love of Mexican Food #Captain American Dad #Forklift Pun #The Eternian Shopping Mall #Cheetara the Crazy Cat Lady #Taylor Swift in:The Wrath of Kanye #C3P0 and the Metal Detector #Stand By Me:Where Are They Now? #Jimmy Neutron on Shark Tank #Mellow Submarine Episode Ten: Droid Turkey #Don't Mess With the Lohan #Nathan Drake and Josh #The E.T. Crowd #The Nerd Visits Middle Earth #Mumm-Ra The Stand Up Comedian #The Stalking Dead #Penny and the Brain #Two Squirrels, One Cup #The Downside To Lady Gaga's Meat Dress #Kid Rock Beats Paper and Scissors #Mickey on a Mousetrap #Robot Chicken Presents:Game of Thrones Spoilers That Probably Won't Happen #Breaking Baaaaaaadd starring Lammy #Dexter's Laboratory Murder Mystery #Trump in the Night Episode Eleven: Sith Green #Wallace and Vomit #When Berenstein Bears Attack #Skeletor Makes Prank Calls #The Nerd Receives a Ticket to Hogwarts #Project F.U.B.A.R. #Hellboy Kitty #The Cleveland Steamer Show #Back To The Futurama #Optimus Crime #Disasters of the Universe #Care Bear Porn #Gabriel Iglesias in:The Best DAMN Movie Ever #Bart's Last Chalkboard Gag #A Secret Meeting Between Pokemon Executives #The Celebrity Hunger Games